


Day 28 - Alone

by SavvyLittleMinx



Series: Minxtober 2018 [28]
Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cake, Consideration, F/M, M/M, Shopping, change of heart, painful past, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavvyLittleMinx/pseuds/SavvyLittleMinx
Summary: I must've had a healthy dose of angst for dinner or something...





	Day 28 - Alone

Rhapsody was absently walking around the Dusk Market. This was the third time she had been invited by Finn and Ezra, each time it offered an exciting end to her evening. Last time she saw Ezra he was by someone who sold books and she was pretty sure Finn was with him. A smile started to form on her face, her feet stopping at a vendor who carried trinkets from around Eskria.

She picked up a small glass figurine with her gloved hands. The shape reminded her of one of the blocking charms Ezra had recently given her. She blew air out of her mouth, the corner of her lip turning up as she rolled her eyes and laughed slightly. That man declared that he was going to give her a new set of blocking charms – free of charge.

Stars above if that isn't all that he did. During her off days, when she wasn't too tired, he also helped her with focusing techniques. Ezra brainstormed with her constantly for better ways to expend her energy, to track.

Rhapsody set the figurine down, continuing to walk in the direction she thought they went to. Her eyes gazed up at the stars and her thoughts instantly turned to Finn. He always tried to be present for the times Ezra and herself were practicing or talking about her Hunter abilities. Finn was wonderful in letting Ezra know when she was getting near her limit or when she wanted to change tactics.

On the nights when she'd arrive back in town completely run down, it was Finn who was the first to her side. Always so careful not to touch her, not to add to the strain of lack of energy. Yet ever present in assisting her in winding down, using his voice to lull her to rest until Ezra could check on her.

Both men, _so different_. Yet both ever vigilant in the way they treated her, the care they showed her. If someone had told her a year ago that she would be considering risking her heart to not one but two men? She would've laughed herself silly and _then_ shot a crossbow arrow at them. For so many years, she was shunned. Turned away due to abilities she didn't ask for, that people assumed she wouldn't be able to control for very long if at all.

Time and again she proved them **wrong**.

The isolation she found herself apart of wasn't willing in the beginning. People were scared. _They were right to be scared_. There were plenty of books outlining what a few notorious Empaths throughout history had done. It had been nightly required reading while she was training and the message was clear:

If you do this? **You're dead**.

When she was younger, it never mattered how nice she was or how good her grades were. They never cared if she was a team player or always followed orders. The reaction to her and what she could do when her back was really to the wall was always the same: You're alone, will always be alone, accept it.

Until she met **them**.

Transferring to Lunaris had changed everything she thought she knew about Empaths, about _herself_. Rhapsody had always assumed Rose would be the only person to accept her for who she was. Yet as the days passed, she realized she didn't have to hide in shame for what she never asked for. This town and the people within were more than willing to accept her, ask for her help. Help that she never hesitated in giving.

A familiar laugh jolted her out of her musings as Finn and Ezra came into view. Finn was trying to feed Ezra what looked like a cake. Frosting seemed to be getting on Ezra's face more than cake in his mouth as Finn continued to try to feed the man that he loved. Rhapsody stopped where she was, hugging herself as she watched them for a few moments. The pure affection that radiated off of them always brought her peace, made her smile when she least expected it.

Finn did a double take, waving her over as he offered to 'feed' her next. With a laugh, she shook her head and told him that Ezra still looked hungry. Ezra gave a mock look of betrayal as he ducked Finn's attempt to get him to have more cake. Smiling, she put a hand to her mouth and looked down briefly.

Perhaps it was time for her to heed Rose's other piece of advice and give them a chance. She glanced back up at the couple who were now approaching her with happiness etched all over them. The feeling was echoed back to them in her smile and presence. Mind made up, she one of their hands into each of hers.

“So, I was thinking...”

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's right, Rhapsody. Show them love because they're all ready to love you. Trust me.
> 
> More of my writing can be found on my writing side blog on Tumblr at https://savvylittlewriting.tumblr.com/ . Please feel free to swing by and say hello! Also, if you can? Please consider trying this game out. The creators of it are amazing and have done a fabulous job. Thank you. ❤


End file.
